Point Proven
by deidaralover4evr
Summary: How can Deidara convince Sasori his art does have value? SasoDei lemon. Just a quick story to dedicate to Sasori in his birthday!


**Dedicated to our lovable puppet master on his birthday! I wrote this in under 30 mins so don't come in with high hopes. It's only a quick lemon but I felt like I need to something for his birthday. Enjoy!**

If there was one thing Sasori had faith in it was his art. He firmly believed that true art could only be eternal. Art lasted for generations to be able to be seen and honored. There was absolutely no way to deny it.

That's why his blonde partner was such a child to him. His idea was the exact opposite of his. Deidara claimed art was fleeting. It was absolutely absurd. Being the older one of the partnership, Sasori felt it was his duty to teach Deidara to see the mistakes in his beliefs. But the bomber was stubborn so Sasori had given up.

Yet it was hard for Sasori to hold his tongue as he watched Deidara experiment with new creations. The two were sitting out in a field by the base. Deidara asked him to come out to watch, but Sasori didn't get why. He guessed the bomber just wanted company, even if that company saw his artwork as nonsense. Sasori watched Deidara's face as each bomb exploded. He looked so free and happy. Sasori pitied his misjudgment.

"You are so clueless," he sighed.

Deidara smirked,"You could at least try to humor me. I see the value in your art. Can't you do the same for mine?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "I don't think that's even possible."

Deidara watched his clay bird fly into the sky. He made his custom hand signs and made it detonate. The clay burst apart and created a majestic cloud in the sky. It was beautiful! Suddenly Deidara formed a genius plan.

"I know a way to prove my art worthy," Deidara said, smiling brightly.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "And how is that?"

Deidara just smiled. He grabbed Sasori's hand and led them back to the base. Sasori was intrigued so he didn't question it. Deidara brought the two up to their room and locked the door behind them.

"But first we need to have a bit of fun," the blonde said.

Deidara crashed their lips together. Sasori was shocked at first but easily melted into the kiss. Sasori ran his tongue over Deidara's soft lips. Entrance was immediately granted and they were soon in a heated battle for dominance. Sasori pushed Deidara onto the bed with him and viciously attacked the other's mouth. Satisfied with the attention, Deidara let Sasori win their battle and explore every inch of his mouth. Deidara pulled at Sasori's pants and removed them, his own coming off soon after. Sasori moan into Deidara's mouth when he felt his cock being rubbed.

Deidara parted from the kiss and moved his head down to the hardened shaft. Sasori watched as Deidara gently licked the tip. The blonde continued to lightly suck it before swallowing the head. When Sasori groaned in response he pushed himself farther, taking in more of the long cock into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down while his mouth hands sucked on the other's balls. It took all of Sasori's strength to not thrust into Deidara's throat. He felt himself tense up.

"I can't hold off much longer, Dei," he warned.

Deidara got the message. He released the lubed cock and laid on the bed.

"Please fuck me," the blonde begged.

Excited by the arousing sight of Deidara naked and begging for him, Sasori pounced. He hovered over his love, his cock lined up at the twitching hole.

"Do you need prep?" He asked, but didn't know if he could hold back.

Deidara shook his head, "I need you right now, Danna," he said seductively.

Sasori smiled and began to push the tip inside. Deidara winched in pain but relaxed his muscles. Sasori kissed him so the uke would be distracted from the pain. He slowly pushed each inch in, stretching the anus to the max. Deidara loved the feeling of being completely filled up no matter how much it hurt. It got even better once he felt that magic spot be struck.

"There it is!" He moaned to his lover.

Sasori smirked and pulled out slightly so he could thrust right back to that spot again. He received a delicious moan from Deidara. He picked up the pace, sliding the cock in and out with powerful force. Deidara moaned with every movement. Sasori returned to the passionate kiss. The tongues thrust against each other's mouth while the cock moved in and out of the hole. To excite his lover even more, Sasori's hand moved to the other's unattended cock and jacked it off with the repeated rhythms. There was no doubt about it, Sasori was an amazing lover.

Deidara felt his climax approaching. Sasori must have sensed it cause his paced sped up even more. With a few more thrusts Deidara released over their stomachs. When the abused hole tightened up, Sasori was pushed over the edge as well, filling the exhausted teen to the brim with sticky hot cream. Sasori clasped next to him.

"That's art," Deidara said.

"How does this prove your art," he asked, very confused.

Deidara smirked, "It lasted for only a moment, disappeared, but will be remembered as something beautiful. And you loved every minute of it!"

Sasori blinked in realization, "I hate you sometimes," he grumbled, feeling defeated.

Deidara laughed and kissed the puppet master, who kissed him back.

"Point proven then, "Deidara said.


End file.
